


Known you forever.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, friends to lovers (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: It feels like I’ve known you forever, Maggie, and I can’t imagine my life without you.[The three time’s Maggie and OA say they’re just friends and the one time Maggie thinks that maybe they’re not.]
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Known you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my wonderful friend 'maggiesoa' over on tumblr. Hope it's at least readable!
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

**One:**

Amira scrolled mindlessly through her social media feed. Cancelled plans with friends had left her all dressed up with nothing to do. 

“I’m heading out to grab some food with Maggie if you want to tag along.” OA said, grabbing his keys. 

Amira glanced up, “Wouldn’t that ruin your date?” 

OA frowned before shaking his head, “Date? I’m just going to grab some lunch with Maggie, you in or not?” 

Amira shrugged, “Sure, as long as it’s not a date.” 

OA shook his head again, “What is it with your obsession with me dating? Maybe I don’t want to date?” 

Amira ignored him as she got herself ready to leave the house. 

OA sent a quick text to Maggie who seemed to be fine with a guest joining them. 

Admittedly, OA could see where Amira was coming from. She had commented a few times about how close he and Maggie were, but if he was being honest it was part of the job. With everything being so life and death, they needed to know each other, to trust each other, and OA was lucky that he and Maggie had a close friendship too.

“Ready?” OA asked when he spotted Amira waking back towards him with her shoes and coat.

Amira nodded. “Do I look good enough to be a third wheel? Crash a date? If you're going to do it you have to do it in style, right?”

OA sighed, “Maggie and I are just friends, Amira. She’s my partner, and my best friend, that’s it,” he paused, “but yeah, you look great.” 

Amira rolled her eyes before smiling. “Thank you.”

Amira only got half way out the door before she spoke again. “I’m not taking any money, so you’re paying for my lunch.”

OA didn’t expect anything else.

**Two:**

“So, you two, you’re allowed to work together?” A witness asked. 

Maggie only looked up from her notes for a second, the confusion evident on her face. 

“You know, the way you look at each other, dating?”

“Oh,” Maggie shook her head, “No, Agent Zidan, he’s my partner, we work together.” 

The witness chuckled, “Right.”

“Seriously, this line of work, it helps if you actually get on, but really, he’s just my partner.” Maggie tried to clarify before getting back to the witnesses account of what happened.

“You ever thought about it? Your partner is hot.” 

Maggie again shook her head, but this time she laughed. 

“I think he’s single if you want to try your luck, but his life is very much work and then the gym.” 

“You seem to know a lot.” 

Maggie shrugged, “Work is constant, criminals don’t respect evenings or weekends. You get to know a person.” 

Maggie knew that much. She hadn’t intended to get to know him when they first met over two years ago. She hadn’t planned to get close to anyone, but she learnt that it was just another part of the job - and if anything, she felt it made her better at her job. 

“But, you’re just partners?”

Maggie nodded again, “Yeah, I guess outside of work we’re really close friends, but, that’s it, partners, friends, nothing else.” 

“If you say so, Agent Bell.”

Maggie bit the inside of her lip to stop her from sighing. “Now we’ve settled that, Tina, I need to go through this witness statement one more time before the medic looks you over, okay,” 

**Three:**

“You did a really good job today.” Maggie said as she and Kristen sat in the office.

Kristen smiled a little, “Thank you. Stuart is treating me to pizza after work, he said I deserve it after that arrest.” 

Maggie chuckled, “He is totally right. OA and I have a deal, one of us gets a well done from the boss, then coffee is on the other one for the week.”

“You should make him buy you dinner, instead.” Kristen suggested.

Maggie shook her head, “I don’t think one Chinese takeout is going to amount up to the money I’ve spent on his coffee order.” 

“No, like a proper dinner, restaurant, one with nice wine. The two of you have the ability to talk for hours. You should drop it into conversation next time you have to drive out to Brentwood or somewhere.” 

“I’m not sure OA would be up for that, and you know, dinners like that are more for couples.” Maggie said with a shrug.

Kristen raised an eyebrow.

“He stayed at my house once, and I was having a really tough time, that was all.” 

“I know, I wasn’t suggesting anything else.” Kristen told her, with a small smile. 

“He’s one of my best friends, Kris.”

“And best friends go out to dinner all the time! I just thought it would be nice, all of us spend so much time in this place or chasing the bad guys, you should totally get out more.” 

Maggie shook her head, turning back to her desk. 

“You know it’s only possible for one of us to have a personal life, right?” 

Kristen laughed out loud, “Yeah, I heard that! Shame, maybe we’ll just have to send you on some intelligence gathering. Nice restaurant, high end couple, wouldn’t be too hard to act out, would it?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes again, shaking her head.

“He’s my partner, Kristen.”

Kristen turned back to her desk, only humming in response to what Maggie said. 

Maggie made a mental note to suggest dinner to OA. Couples or friends, everyone deserves a nice meal every once in a while.

**Four:**

“Come on, Maggie, you really want to leave this to go work in some field office?” 

Maggie shrugged, although they were smiling it was a serious question, “I don’t know. A part of me thinks it would be nice to slow down.”

OA shook his head, “You’d want to come back after a week.”

“It’s a good job I’ll only be gone for a week then, isn’t it! It’s just training recruits in a field office.” Maggie told him.

“I still don’t want you to go, but I get it. Just don’t be falling in love, or making friends or finding your inner self and realising that you belong in some field office outside of Denver, Colorado.”

Maggie stopped walking, the pair of them on a break had decided to stretch their legs in the summer sunshine.

“Finding my inner self?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

OA shook his head again, “My eldest sister is doing all that minimalism, inner peace thing and she keeps sending me quotes and pictures from books.” 

Maggie laughed out loud, not sure she could imagine OA meditating and asking himself if his clothes brought joy.

“Look, Mags, go and enjoy it, just come back at the end of it, because, selfishly I need you here.” 

“Because you love me that much?” It was intended to be a joke, but the change in OA’s face made Maggie think that maybe he didn’t take it that way.

“OA,” she wasn’t sure what else to say after that.

OA chuckled, more out of embarrassment, “It feels like I’ve known you forever, Maggie, and I can’t imagine my life without you. That’s all.” 

Maggie nodded slowly, before she took a step to carry on walking. “I can’t imagine my life without you either, OA.”

The walk continued in semi silence, but a comfortable silence. Maggie thought back to all the conversations she’d had, with Amira, Kristen, even a witness, maybe they saw what she didn’t.

Maybe they weren’t just friends.

“OA?”

“Yeah?” He turned his head to look at her.

“It’s only a week, I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone.” 

OA chuckled, “I doubt that, but I’ll take it.” 

Yeah, Maggie smiled, she really couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know everyone's thoughts on this.


End file.
